1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle passenger restraining apparatus and passenger restraining method contrived to restrain a passenger by restraining the lower limbs (legs) of the passenger during a frontal collision.
2. Background Information
One example of a passenger restraining apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-76418). In this publication, the passenger restraining apparatus accelerates restriction of a passenger's head during the frontal collision by increasing an absorption volume of the passenger's kinetic energy. This is accomplished by deploying a head airbag that expands between the passenger's head and the vehicle cabin and by deploying a leg air bag that expands between the passenger's legs and a vehicle body member.